When He Was One of Us
by Nine-Tails Master
Summary: Saria always loved Link. She remembers her times with him as a Kokiri. Oneshot. Saria/Link.


**Hiyas! I wanted to make a oneshot about Saria/Link. This is my first oneshot so be nice and review and favorite nicely okay?**

**(Saria's POV)**

My name is Saria. Saria Kokiri. As you saw in my name, I belong to the Kokiri tribe. I live deep in the forest. I was born and raised there. We are a happy and peaceful tribe that has never fought with anyone else. We were never involved in any kind of wars. We were happy. I always saw some cute little robins and a deer or two when I wandered into my "secret hideout."

My hideout was in the Lost Woods. The Lost Woods is a very big place that somebody could get lost in. There was rumoured to be Skullkids. They were made of wood and had old scarecrow clothing. They had no face except glowing, red eyes. Those Skullkids were Kokiri who had got lost in the woods and never found their way out. I never saw one myself. Back to my hideout. Once, I got lost in the woods. I counted on my insticts to show me the way. It worked. I found the most beautiful place on earth. There were little fireflies and perfectly green grass. Above was a beautiful stone castle. Sure it was old and it had vines growing on it, but it was just magnificent. I always sat on a tree stump and played my ocarina. I had quite a few, but I always played my favorite with that little gem on the front of the mouthpiece.

The Great Deku Tree said to never stray from the safety of our village. I thought I'd be in big trouble if he ever caught me sneaking away. Eventually, he did find out. The Great Deku Tree called me, and I brought my guilty and frightened self to him. I was ready for the worst. The strangest thing was, he never got angry at me. He acted like I was supposed to go there in the first place. Since then, I could play around there whenever I want now. It was perfect.

One time I was playing and I saw another Kokiri of some sort. He came from out of the forest. The Kokiri was a tad shorter than the others. I thought that any little guy who wonders into the forest will die. Anyways, I took him to the Great Deku Tree. He said that he was a gift from royal courage. I didn't really understood what that meant, but he said that he was a fellow Kokiri. His name was Link.

Yet there was one thing I didn't understand about Link. If he was a Kokiri, where was his guardian fairy? Everyone had a guardian fairy. Some of the older Kokiri boys picked on him because of that.. Mido was one of them. He was a bossy and ill-tempered Kokiri. I don't know why he is our leader. Usually, when I tried to stand up for Link, Mido would get more bossy and try to get me away from Link as much as possible. For example, there was a time at the annual Kokiri Festival when Mido was picking on Link.

_Start of Flashback_

The Kokiri Festival was a time when we ate nonstop and played games and told stories in celebration of our thanks to those mysterious someones who are watching us and protecting us this very minute. It was during the time when we gave presents to one another. Mido had a lot of presents just because he was the boss. That greedy snob. I had to give a present too, only because we would get in trouble if we didn't.

"Here, Mido," I said. Mido opened my present and found a nice leather belt.

"Wow! Cool!" Mido said, not even bothering to say thank you. "This'll make me look more like a noble!"

Then, he gave me a box. It seemed like a present. It was strange, he never gave out a present before. I opened the box to find a bracelet made out of redwood bark and branches. "Umm," I hesitated. "Thanks?"

"No prob, Saria!" Mido was trying to look cool again.

_I thought he knew very well I'm allergic to redwood,_ I thought.

"Mido! Mido!"

Out of nowhere, young Link was running to Mido with his short legs. He was holding a box. You see, Link always respected the other Kokiri, even rude Mido. He handed Mido the box. Mido opened it. Inside was a wooden mask of some sort. It had some bumps and cracks in it. Link very seemed proud of himself.

"I made it myself!" Link exclaimed. I smiled. How sweet.

"Ha!" Mido laughed. "What junk!"

Before Link could take it back, Mido threw it into the lake. Link was completely horrified. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't very mature yet (neither was Mido), so he was sensitive.

"But I made that..." Link sniffed.

"Well, no wonder why! It was made by a fairyless dropout half Kokiri!" Mido laughed.

Some other boys joined Mido in his teasing. I just stood there, not knowing what would happen. Link started to cry and ran off. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed up to Mido. He quit his laughter when he saw my red and anger driven face.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" I yelled at the very top of my lungs. "He's only young! He probably worked his hardest on that! Now go get the present from the lake and say you're sorry!"

"Saria, you're spending way too much time with him!" Mido remarked. "Don't make me ban you from seeing him."

Then, I said nothing. Mido was definitely heartless. I finally released my anger on him.

_SLAP_

Mido fell to the ground with my red hand mark on his face. I stomped off to find Link. I found him hiding behind a tree. He was sobbing and was carving something else. When he was done, it somehow resembled a fairy. I sat down next to him.

"I thought it was a good mask."

Link jumped to see me. I must have surprised him. He sat back down.

"I bet if I had a fairy, I wouldn't be picked on so much. Maybe I am a fairyless dropout half Kokiri."

"Don't say that!" I put my hand on his shoulder. "You're just as special as any of us!"

"No I'm not. Those Kokiri are more special than I'll ever be," Link lowered his head.

"Well," I said. I silently wrapped my arms around him. I just gave him a hug. Link looked up, never being hugged by a girl before. I whispered in his ear. "I think you're special to me."

We just sat there hugging for a moment. Then, Link managed to break free from our little moment. He looked for something in his bag.

"By the way," Link said. He pulled out another thing carved out of wood. I looked closer. It was a lily. It was carved so well, for a beginner. "I made this for you."

I happily took it. It was the perfect gift. Link was smiling away. I gave Link another hug.

"Thank you. I love it."

Link smiled. "At least I have a friend."

_End of Flashback._

We were best friends after that. Sometimes I wonder if Link thought of me as more than a friend. Sometimes I wonder is I feel the same way with him. Oh whatever, I always loved Link. Loved. Yet he was a Hylian. I was a Kokiri. I could never be with him. But if Link saved the whole world from the most powerful evil king ever, anything can happen. But right now, I can only watch him grow from a young Kokiri, to a knighted hero of Hyrule. I just wish I could relive the time when he was one of us...

**Well?? My very first oneshot. This was really sucky but oh well... I'm going to bed so good night and good muffins!**


End file.
